The Wrath Of the Yandere
by TheBritishRose
Summary: Alexa, a bullied student at Kingston High, falls in love with a handsome, but shy student. What they don't know is that they're being watched 24/7 ON HIATUS / MAY REWRITE
1. Falling into Love

**Hi, its TheRubyPotter, this is my first original story so I would love to see what you think of it (I know I suck at introductions) § Enjoy §**

The Wrath of the Yandere- Chapter One

This was it… her big moment. She watched as she rose up to the stage, and began to sing. As she sang, everyone turned and looked, and she felt like she was finally accepted into this world, this place where nothing can be accepted. She was having so much fun, she didn't want it to end.

''Miss Tadashi!''

Alexa awoke with a jolt, only to find the whole class staring at her, with a VERY angry Algebra teacher shouting her name.

''*yawn* What is it sir?'' She asked, full of curiousity as to why Mr Gohst was angry, for the third time today too!

''Miss Tadashi, that is the third time i have caught you asleep in my class today! Any more times, and i will personally take you to Miss Cloudz myself, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!'' he screamed at her, spit spraying everywhere. It was so funny, yet so terrifying at the same time.

"Aye sir!" Alexa replied. Poor thing, I know she has been terrified of our Headmistress, Miss Cloudz, ever since she first started at Kingston High. A Few rows behind me, I heard Eric and his friends laughing and mimicking her. It sickens me to think that there are idiotic, mind zombied sheep at this school, all ruled by Ashley 'Ash the witch' Smith. She is too self obsessed and narcissistic for her own good. With her 'oh so perfect blonde hair' and her 'mega rich daddy' and her *ahem* fake *ahem* tan, she is the barbie doll of this goddamn school.

As soon as the bell rings, Alexa runs out of the classroom and into the locker hallway, where she gets her lunch out of her locker.

"Hello Lexi" A familiar jeering voice said. Alexa turned around sharply and found herself stuck in the midst of the 6 most 'perfect' kids in the school: Ash, Eric, Louise, Katie, Ryo Aoki and Fuzion (We dont know Fuzion's real name so we all call him Fuzion).

"What do you want?" Alexa asked, wih a hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see how the biggest loser in school is coming along" Ash jeered.

"Still haven't got a boyfriend yet? We're in 9th grade Alexa, even 'Ugly Betty over there' has a boyfriend i bet" Louise added. When she pointed at me, I slipped back into a different corridor so she couldnt see me anymore. I listened carefully at the wall to hear what else they were saying.

"Wow Alexa, Scaring people off with your face since, oh, i dont know, forever?" Fuzion laughed, and so did the others.

I felt so sorry for her, im gonna follow her more after lunch and tell her that im on her side, this is more than banter, this is bullying! Suddenly I heard people chanting and ran back around the corner to see Eric, Ryo and Fuzion punching Alexa whilst the others recorded it and laughed. It filled me with so much rage but i knew i couldn't do anything or it would be me next on the floor. I watched as Alexa ran off down the corridor, sobbing and crying. I followed her.

Alexa ran and ran, until she turned a corner and fell straight into someone. That someone was the most dreamy guy in the whole of Kingston High, Carlton Edwards.

"Ow…. Next time move out of the w….wow" Alexa said as she looked up into his eyes, instantly falling into a crush. **(Geddit? No? Oh well…)**

"Oh Lord, are you ok?" Carlton asked, as he helped her up.

"Y..yeah, perfectly fine, nothing wrong here!" Alexa awkwardly replied "I'm Alexa by the way"

"Great to meet you Alexa, I'm Carlton." Carlton said. Alexa was staring into his eyes until the bell went, when they both went back to registration. I have never felt so angry in my life, all pity that i felt for her is gone! How dare she try to steal Carlton~Kun from me, as he will be MINE. I will stop them from being together…. Even if I have to kill them.

 **How did you guys like The Wrath Of the Yandere Chapter One? Please rate and review!**

 **TheRubyPotter, signing off**

 **Xoxo**


	2. The New Kids

**Hey guys, it's TheRubyPotter again. Thanks for reading Chapter One this morning! This chapter will mainly be focused on two new students. I won't say much more**

 **§ Enjoy §**

 **The Wrath of the yandere-Chapter 2**

Alexa walked into school the next morning still thinking about running into Carlton. She felt that someone was watching her as she fell into him, a pair of emerald eyes that burned through her nightmares. She decided that it wasn't anything to worry about, and she was probably just imagining things anyway. The Bell went and she went to 1st Period English. When she went into her class, she noticed that there was 2 extra seats near to my desk at the back of class. She didn't have time to think about why there were extra chairs, as the teacher, Mr Dragon, came into the class with two unfamiliar students.

"Good Morning Class" he said.

"Good Morning Dragon~Sensei" We chorused back, before taking our seats.

"As you can tell" he said, "We have two new students with us today, these are Nao Kayakawa and Kasakane Shiba, both from Tokyo in Japan. Nao, you will sit inbetween Charlotte and Vay, and Kasakane, you will sit inbetween Charlotte and Katya".

"Ok Sensei" They said. I sensed that they had a strange aura around them, a magical one. Maybe if I became friends wih them, they could help me take out Alexa!

"Ok Class, today we will be doing work on Shakepeare's role in English Literary History. Turn to page 275 in your textbook" Mr Dragon said.

"Hey" I whispered to Nao and Kasakane "Im Charlotte, it's great to finally have someone new in this class and you two seem awesome!"

"Thanks!" Nao whispered back. "Its always been hard for me and Kasakane~Chan to make friends, as we never seem to fit in"

"Do you wanna be my friend?" I asked, hoping to recieve a positive answer.

"Sure" Kasakane said, with an innocent smile.

After Double English was over, Kaskane, Nao and I met up and I asked them a question.

"Do you see that girl over there?" I said, pointing to Alexa.

"Yeah, we do" replied Kasakane. "What about her?".

Using my best fake crying voice, I put on a sad face and lied "A few months ago, my parents died…. And she...SHE ORDERED H..HER PARENTS TO THEMM…" before breaking down into fake tears.

"Oh my lord, Charlotte, She sounds absolutely fricking horrible" Nao said whilst Kasakane just hugged me. "What can we do? I hope that we can help you"

I stopped fake crying, looked into their eyes, and using a mind control spell i read about, said "You will find Alexa and kidnap her. You will bring her to me and you will erase any memory of Carlton. You will forget i have cast this spell and you shall be nothing but a stranger in my life. NOW GO!".

They both looked at me with identical Purple eyes and said "For our spellcaster's needs are greater than our own, we shall obey" before bowing and walking off.

Alexa Tadashi… You have no idea what's in store for you…

 **Ooh, a nice little magic chapter! Ik its short but oh well ^-^.What do you guys think will happen to Alexa? Stay tuned for more**

 **TheRubyPotter, going offline**

 **§ Stay Fabulous §**

 **Xoxo**


	3. Nothing You Can Do

**Hey Guys,TheRubyPotter here, thanks for your continuing support on this story, especially my online friends (you know who you are) Enjoy ^-^**

 **The Wrath of the Yandere, Chapter 3**

It was a late Friday night, and, as always, Alexa was having a sleepover with her younger sister, Katia and her best friend, Beth. They were sat eating pizza on Alexa's bedroom floor.

"Hey Alexa, rumour has it that Carlton asked you out the other day, is that true?" Beth asked, her voice full of curiousness.

"Hah, i wish" Alexa replied. "He only helped me up, but he is so dreamy, I hope he does soon!"

"Nobody stands a chance against you Alexa, you are probably the second prettiest girl at the school" Katia said.

"Second? Who's first?" Alexa questioned.

Katia stood up, struck a pose and said "the fabulous moi, of course!" before falling onto the floor laughing. Suddenly they heard a loud knock on the door and the ringing of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Alexa laughed, as she ran down the stairs. She flung open the door to find a smiling Kasakane and a happy Nao, both holding wrapped gifts.

"Hi guys, aren't you those new kids? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Konichiwa! I'm Nao, and this is Kasakane, we heard that you guys were having a sleepover, and wondered if we could join in? We brought gifts!" Nao said, with a far-too-innocent look on his face.

"Of course you can come in, the more the merrier!" Alexa replied, smiling widely. "BETH, KATIA! WE HAVE VISITORS" She yelled up the stairs as she ran up, two at a time.

"Hi Nao, hi Kasakane " Beth said, recognising them from English. "We were just finishing playing a game, do you want to choose the next game?"

"Of course, how about Hide and seek, we loved it back in Japan" Kasakane said, giving a slight smirk to Nao as she spoke.

"Sure" agreed Katia. "Nao and Kasakane, can you two count as a team?".

They all went to hide, whilst Nao counted. Kasakane pretended to count but was actually secretly watching where Alexa went. When Nao reached 100, Kasakane pointed towards the closet door, where she saw Alexa hide. She grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen and they opened the closet door, where straightaway Nao used his mind control power to hypnotise her into staying silent. Kasakane then hit her with the frying pan and dragged her to a car they borrowed from Charlotte's drove her towards Vancouver Park, where they went underground.

When Alexa woke, she found herself tied to a chair above a massive bowl of boiling hot water, at least 50 meters deep. She screamed in fear.

"Bravo, bravo my friends" I said to Nao and Kasakane, stepping out of the shadows, holding my favourite knife. "You two have done well, now away with you!" I then turned to Alexa "Well, isn't this a surprise, Alexa Tadashi. I was rather hoping you would show up. Now my wish has come true, you have truly made my night!"

"Charlotte...What do you want with me?!" she cried, with fear in her voice.

"To Kill you, of course" I sneered at her. Stupid Child, she doesn't deserve him. "Last Thursday, at precisely 1:04pm, you ran into Carlton Edwards, am I correct? You fell instantly in love, but you are too scared to tell him"

"How did you know…" she said, getting increasingly more frightened as the moments went on.

"I was there… I can see through your little innocent act, you want to take MY SENPAI AWAY FROM ME!' I screamed, throwing a knife and cutting one of the ropes.

"I… THATS NOT WHA-" she started, but was interrupted by another one of my knives flying past her ear.

"I'm gonna kill you, Alexa Tadashi... AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP ME!" I yelled, running at her, knife aimed at her heart.

 **Ooh, suspense. Once again, thanks guys for supporting my story**

 **TheRubyPotter, going offline**

 **§ Stay Fabulous §**

 **Xoxo**


	4. Shadows Of the Past

**TheRubyPotter here, i hope you are enjoying this story, i'm having a bit of writer's block at the moment, and i would happily take on board any suggestions you guys have. For the guys that know me irl or from other places, please could you help me? Here's chapter 4! ^-^**

The Wrath of the Yandere- Chapter 4

I ran at Alexa, knife aimed at her heart, ready to kill. I Closed my eyes, took a deep breath and thought "This is it, the one obstacle before I can win my Senpai… ELIMINATED!" before lunging at her chest. I missed, lost my footing and fell straight into the pool of warm water. "Crap, crap, CRAP!" I screamed, as I looked up and saw a hooded figure holding Alexa, keeping her safe. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I screamed, putting my middle finger up in the air.

I felt thoroughly pissed off by this person, whoever they were. They picked up Alexa and moved her over to a safe area, before turning on me. I grabbed my knife and pointed it at the person, who was now holding out a sword.

"YOU ASSHOLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE HER, SHE IS THE ONE WHO HAS STOLEN MY SENPAI FROM ME, SHE SHOULD DIE!" I screamed before ramming my knife into her chest. No sooner than I did, I was thrown backwards and slammed against the wall. I felt a snap, but stood up regardless, as i knew Ihad another shot. I called for Kasakane and Nao, but all i heard was their voices coming from high above me. I was filled with rage to see that they were imprisoned in a cage, none other than a magic proof cage. With that kind of cage, the spell I cast on them will wear off in precisely five minutes. With fire in my soul, i threw down my knife and took out my gun, with a bullet aimed to kill. I pulled the trigger, and watched as the figure blocked my bullet only with their sword.

"You want to know who I am? Really?" the figure said. "Iwould much rather know who you are, Charlotte Tomoeda. Are you human or monster, friend or foe. What do you have against this human?" they added, before lunging for me with their sword. "Nevertheless, anoher human's wishes are greater than my own, so i shall reveal my identity to you," they said, before removing the hood to find a familiar brown haired classmate.

"Vay… but… we...you… WE WERE FRIENDS!" I said, half astounded, half crying and 100% mad.

"That's right…. We _WERE_ friends, before i found out you were a psycho!" she said. "To be honest, I suspected it ever since we were little. Do you remember when I was going out with Mitch in 1st grade, and you got so jealous, you stabbed my favourite teddy bear with a plastic knife. Or in 3rd grade, where when you were jealous that I got a higher test score than you, you bit me so hard, i had to go and have stitches? I didn't know whether to trust you or not many times after that, but I always shook it off. After all, we were best friends. But after I watched Nao and Kasakane kidnap Alexa and bring her to you, I knew that you were mentally ill. You sicken me, killing just for a person. Kill me all you want, but remember, I have friends, true friends, that will kill you!".

"Hah… friends… who needs friends… when you can savour in sweet glory and be adored by everyone. You know what it is like to be perfect. All the boys want you, the girls want to be like you… You don't know how it feels to have your very first crush at our age. I AM NOT JUST A MONSTER!" I screamed, before breaking down into tears. "At least…. I hope im not…."

"Charlotte, this is the last straw, if you ever do anything like this again, I WILL kill you, got it?" Vay said, pulling out a memory crystal.

"Yes" I replied solumnly, tears still rolling down my face

"Ok, _ek kalla svartr tjúgari hverfa himinn blót regin gapa Nithafjóll_ **(Yes, this is a spell from SAO fairy dance arc)** " she chanted, wiping he memory of this event from everyone's conscience except mine, before teleporting everyone away, leaving me to drown, and grow stronger, in regret and hate.

 **Woo, now that was an emotional chapter. Please R+R, and if you have any suggestions, please PM me**

 **TheRubyPotter, going offline**

 **§ Stay Fabulous §**

 **Xoxo**


	5. Small Changes, Big Impact

**Hello guys, TheRubyPotter here. Sorry for not writing for a few days. As mentioned on my other story, I have been dealing with writer's block and a little problem called High School exams. I may not update for a while, but I assure you that I'm fine and I haven't lost interest in these stories. It's just quite hard to fit writing this story in with all the things I have been asked to do over the Easter break. That sort of thing includes a massive I.T project that counts for over half of my end of year level and travelling almost 24/7. I'll stop rambling on now and let you guys (maybe) enjoy this chapter.**

The Wrath of the Yandere, Chapter Five- Little Changes, Big Impact.

Charlotte's POV

It's the next day, and it appears that nobody has any recollection of what happened the night before. Good. I still need to find a way to get rid of them, but I must make sure that Vay, the little backstabbing asshole, is out of the way. She was the reason that I failed to complete my task last time, but I will not fail this time. I have brains, it's time to use them…

"Charlotte!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and I slowly backed off until I hit a wall. It was Ash and her gang. How did they even know my name? I have never talked to them before apart from when I asked Louise for a pencil back in 3rd grade. Why are they talking to me all of a sudden?

"Hey!" Louise said, smiling sweetly. "Whats up?". I knew something was happening because they have never been this nice before.

"N..nothing much…" I said, muttering my words as I failed to speak. "I...I was just about to go to the library…" I added.

"Oh my lord, that's such a fabulous coincidence! We were about to go there ourselves to read some… stuff… Weren't we?" Katie said, looking around as she hoped for some form of mindless agreement. Something is seriously freaking me out right now… Is this a dream?

"Why don't you walk with us?" Ash said, inviting me to join her group. I can't believe it. If i do join this group, I will probably become a mindless zombie, but on the other hand, if I do, I can use some newfound popularity to finally put my plans into action.

I plastered a big smile on my face and said "Sure," before walking with her group. On the way to the library, we chatted about things such as secrets and love, two things of which I have never spoken of before. Ash seems to be quite entrancing… a kind of magical persuasion field or something like that would be an answer. I was too caught up chatting with Ash and her friends, that I didn't realise we had walked straight past the library and were heading towards the front gates out of school.

"Where are we going?" I asked, thoroughly confused as to why we weren't at the library. That, after all, is why i decided to walk with them.

"Oh Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte" Katie said. "Do you think that you can hang with us in those clothes? We are giving you a makeover!". Crap. What even is a makeover? Is it some kind of ritual designed to turn a new member into a clone?

"Here, try these on," Louise said, giving me a large pile of designer clothes and pushing me into a changing room at the nearest Hollister store. I looked at the pile and was amazed by the variety of stuff there. Boots, crop tops, everything! I finally settled on a blue tank top, black skirt and bow, leather jacket and black boots. I felt cooler. I felt different. I wasn't sure whether that was good or not, as I liked how I was before.

"CeCe? You done?!" I heard Ash shout. Great, I now have a nickname. Man, i'm in for one heck of a ride. It's like falling into a bottomless pit, once you're in, you can never get out.

"Coming!" I shouted toward the door as I packed my bag back up and fo,ded the clothes neatly for Ash and Louise. As I walked out, there was a collective gasp from the others, then comments about how I looked.

"You did a beautiful job, babe" Eric whispered in Ash's ear, before grabbing her and leaning in to kiss her. There was a slight _aww_ from the rest of us. Surprisingly, this didn't seem to make me feel strange like all other acts of romance do. I actually found myself _aww_ ing along with everyone else.

"Well, let's go, shall we?" I said, before opening the door out of the shop. We were amazed at what we saw. Instead of the town and the cherry trees of School in the distance, we saw a bottlomless black vortex. We felt ourselves being pulled in and then we were falling into deep, black darkness.

 **'Crash'**

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating once again. Please stick with me as I try to juggle School, Homework and Two stories. Thanks for your co operation if you understand.**

 **TheRubyPotter, Going offline**

 **§ Stay Fabulous §**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
